User blog:RemosPendragon/The Rules - mod 2
So here is new proposal again. I published it already, if it is seen as inferior, let's go back and take a new look at it. No need to rip your pants. =Old rules= 'If writing fan content, use proper spelling and grammar' As many people view and critique articles with the intention of helping the author improve, it is strongly recommended that anything you place on the site uses proper spelling and grammar. Articles that are majorly unreadable due to spelling and grammar errors will no doubt be criticized for this, and no one except the user is obligated to fix it. However, due to this being for the main part a minor issue, an article will not be deleted for this reason with the exception of specific circumstances. Additionally, there is no standard of English used on this site, so articles may use British-English, American-English, Australian-English, or any other type of dialect. 'What is deemed an 'acceptable' article?' An article should be a minimum of three decent sized paragraphs, or half a page in a Microsoft word document (Size 12 font at most). An article with less than this may be deleted (Depending on spelling, grammar and obviously length). Information Boxes are also preferable, they are not hard to make and a template already exists for use. See the Info box Template for detail. Small articles create clutter around the wiki, and such a thing will not be tolerated for very long. Also, you should not add blatant references to other fictional series nor post your house rule ideas here either. Doing so will get your articles deleted. The inclusion of ponies or anything made to resemble a pony in an article automatically makes the article an unacceptable one, even if it is a humour article. They do not fit in 40k. See: Article Quality Policy for a list of criteria that must be met. 'No alternative timelines' The community has agreed that Alternative Timelines (As well as Extended Timelines) should be banned. The reason behind this is due to how most Alternative Timelines are never really finished as the users who make them often lose interest. This leads to a large pile of articles that are left to rot away as nobody bothers to touch up on them. 'We are not a gossip center' This one is pretty simple to understand. If you want to talk to someone, use their talk page. Redundant articles made simply for the purpose of socializing will be deleted, and repeated breaking of this rule will result in warnings and possible banning. If you desire to create something which can result in community input, then make a blog for that purpose. Keep socialization off the mainspace. 'We are not a pornographic/sexually explicit website' This means that not only are you going to get a permanent ban for posting pornographic videos, pictures or media, you are also going to get a temporary ban for post scenes with sexually explicit content in your Fan Fiction. Sexual references in your content or alluding to sexual scenes is fine, as long as no detail is added. Should you post explicit enough detail in your content, you may receive a warning ban for your actions. Sexual references will be given some leighway due to each person having a different idea of how far such things can go before being explicit, but this is the extent of getting off for breaking the rule. 'We are not Wikipedia' This is a Fan Fiction site, where you can create stories, weapons, vehicles, characters, and the like. We are not a Warhammer encyclopedia, so please do not create articles on already existing canon content. If you really have the desire to put more information into canon content, go to the Warhammer 40,000 Wikia, which can be found here. 'We are not a gateway to advertising' If you are a person with intentions to spam this wiki in order to gain revenue for products or to simply degrade the overall wiki quality, then you can expect a ban which will range for several months. Should the links be malicious, then the ban will be a permanent IP block, the most serious block you can receive. It will stop anyone in the general vicinity of you from being able to edit forever. That is the consequence you will bring upon yourself for an attempt to harm others. Joke sites are not malicious, but viruses and spyware are. =Revised ones= 'Acceptable articles' All articles, when published, become under jurisdiction of multiple policies to ensure some level of quality on this site. In short, when you are ready to publish article, make sure that it is... *...written by you (see: Article Ownership Policy) *...does not contradict canon (see: Canon Policy) *...written with proper spelling and grammar *...free of stray HTML codes (see: HTML Policy) *...at least three paragraphs long (images and/or infoboxes do not count!) It should also be pointed out, that even if only articles written in English are allowed on Warhammer 40k fanon, there is no standardised English here. So you are free to write your articles in British-English, American-English, Australian-English, or any other type of dialect. As long as it stays understandable. 'Strictly forbidden' For the sake of Warhammer 40,000 universe and this site, some things are strictly forbidden and are not allowed in any form. To break these set rules is deemed as Moderate Offense and will result in imminent punishment by administrators. 'Advertising' You are not allowed to advertise anything on this site. If you wish to advertise, for example, you product(s) or websites or anything on Wikia sites, please contact Wikia staff to get your advertisements on Wikia controlled advertise slots. Any and all attempts to spam this site full of links to redundant external sites is deemed as an offense and is treated as such. 'Alternative timelines' There shall not be any kind of Alternative or Extended Timelines on this site. Note that any events that happen in Warhammer 40,000 universe after year 999.M41 are seen as an attempt to create Extended Timeline and will result in removal of this particular article without further notice. 'Canon content' We are not Wikipedia, therefore articles should not be created upon canon content (for example to create an article about Ciaphas Cain). If you are interested about contributing canon content, there are two Wikis about Warhammer 40,000 universe, Warhammer 40k Wiki and Lexicanum. 'Homerules' Homerules (or house rules) are (in this context) fanmade rules to cover any area of Warhammer 40,000 tabletop miniatures game's or Fantasy Flight Games' Rogue Trader, Dark Heresy, Black Crusade or Only War role playing games' rules. These might be officially non-existant units' charasteristics, point costs et cetera, weapon models for RPGs and such. You are not allowed in any case ever to post homerules anywhere on this site but on your personal sandbox. 'Ponies' It is agreed by Warhammer 40k fanon community, that ponies in any form (except in their pure natural mammalian form) do not fit in Warhammer 40,000 universe. Any attempt to include ponies in any article, userpage, talkpage or even sandbox, with the sole exception of users' avatars, will be deemed as an offense towards this site's community and is judged as such. 'Pornography' We are not sexually explicit site. That means you are not allowed to upload or post any pornographic material on this site. Sexual references will be given some leighway due to each person having a different idea of how far such things can go before being explicit, but this is the extent of getting off for breaking the rule. Category:Blog posts